1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to photoacoustic analyzers, and more particularly to a photoacoustic analyzer suitable for quantitative analysis of fluid with high sensitivity.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Photoacoustic analyzers for quantitative analysis of fluid have been and are being utilized in the field of, for example, analytical chemistry. However, any theory clarifying the mechanism of generation of a photoacoustic signal in fluid such as a liquid has not yet been established. Therefore, photoacoustic analyzing cells reported already have not been designed to be theoretically optimum.
Especially, the characteristics important for the design of an analyzing cell of a photoacoustic analyzer, such as the intensity distribution of a photoacoustic signal in the analyzing cell and the signal attenuation effect of the analyzing cell have not yet been fully analyzed. Therefore, the prior art photoacoustic analyzer has been defective in that it cannot exhibit its maximum sensitivity determined by the geometrical conditions of the analyzing cell.